El recuerdo de la guerra
by adictaapotter
Summary: La guerra finalmente ha terminado y los silencioso terrenos del castillo que horas antes alojaron una de las batallas más cruentas de todos los tiempos, son testigos del reencuentro de dos de los muchos héroes de aquella guerra.


**Disclamere: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la gran y prodigiosa mente de Jotaká. Yo solo me divierto retorciendo las vidas de los personajes.

**Clasificación: **K.

**Summary: **La guerra finalmente ha terminado y los silencioso terrenos del castillo que horas antes alojaron una de las batallas más cruentas de todos los tiempos, son testigos del reencuentro de dos de los muchos héroes de aquella guerra.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! Esta historia es un Harmione cortito, que espero que disfruten mucho. ¡Espero sus reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>El recuerdo de la guerra<strong>

El silencio era abrumador. El viento había cesado su silbar, y los árboles estaban quietos, inmóviles, guardando un luto silencioso.

Una joven de largo cabello castaño se paseaba por los desiertos terrenos de Hogwarts, destrozados ante la reciente batalla. Hermione pasaba su mirada castaña por el desolado lugar, en busca de _más _cadáveres que enterrar. Acababa de llevar al último sobreviviente, y el cansancio le pesaba sobre los parpados.

Su ropa estaba sucia, rota y en todas partes había manchas de sangre y sudor. Su rostro estaba pálido, y los raspones y los cortes decoraban su blanca piel, dejando impresa diversas cicatrices que serían el recuerdo de que la última guerra que tantas vidas había costado.

―Hermione ―llamó una voz suave a sus espaldas, y ella detuvo su paseo, y se quedó inmóvil. El corazón golpeó con fuerza su pecho, y miles de imágenes acudieron a su mente. Conteniendo la respiración, Hermione se dio vuelta. El flamante salvador del mundo mágico avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacía ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por detrás de unos maltratados anteojos, tanto como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Hermione no lo había visto desde el día anterior, cuando su mejor amigo había caído rendido por el cansancio en la cama de dosel del cuarto de Gryffindor. Pero cuando Harry llegó a su lado, y clavó su mirada en la suya, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban buscando las palabras para expresar aquello que bullía en su interior.

Hermione despegó los labios para murmurar una felicitación, pero algo en los ojos de Harry rogó silenciosamente que no lo hiciera. Hermione volvió a cerrar la boca y se vio venir el "¿estás bien?" de su mejor amigo, pero antes de que este pudiera despegar los labios, Hermione levantó su mano, y la dejó resbalar por la suave mejilla, cerrando los ojos. Un suspiro entrecortado quebró sus labios, y entonces todo aquello con lo que había estado intentando lidiar desde que Lord Voldemort había exhalado su último suspiro, cayó sobre sus hombros, y las rodillas se le doblaron ante el devastador peso.

―¡Hermione! ―Harry atrapó a su amiga con sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. La bajó con suavidad hasta apoyarla contra la fría y húmeda tierra, y sintió como ella se aferraba de su cuello con brusquedad. El corazón se le congeló al oírla sollozar―. ¿Hermione, qué sucede? ¿Qué va mal? ―preguntó angustiado.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó ella con las mejillas encendidas, apartándose del abrazo de su amigo, y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Harry la miró con sorpresa; su mano aún estaba en su espalda, sosteniéndola, y sus ojos verdes seguían clavados en el lloroso rostro de la bruja sin siquiera pestañar―, es solo que… ―sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado. Dirigió a él su mirada, y entonces los ojos se le volvieron a anegar en lágrimas―. Oh, Harry, mírate… ―se lamentó. Volvió a apoyar su mano en el rostro del chico, lleno de cortes y rapones, manchado con sangre ya seca―. Estás todo lastimado ―susurró, y trató de contener las lágrimas inútilmente.

―Eh… ―Harry vaciló. La comisura de sus labios tembló como si quisiera sonreír, y frunció el ceño―, tú también estás toda lastimada, Hermione ―sacudió la cabeza, con expresión confusa―. Acabamos de salir de una guerra, ¿recuerdas? Pero ya terminó.

―Sí, ya terminó —afirmó, y soltó otro profundo suspiro—. ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, Harry?

―¿Qué…? ¡Oh! ―Harry se miró el brazo izquierdo, que llevaba rígidamente pegado al cuerpo, casi sin moverlo―. No he tenido tiempo de ver a Madame Pomfrey, porque… bueno, acabo de despertarme —sonrió despreocupadamente—. Además, debe estar muy ocupada con todos los heridos y no quiero…

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron extrañamente, y, ante la sorpresa de Harry, arremangó la raída remera que el muchacho llevaba. Las lágrimas se habían secado en sus ojos, pero pestañó unos minutos antes de asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

Harry se estremeció cuando su piel quedó descubierta al frío aire del atardecer. Hermione deslizó la mano, y contorneó con sus dedos la sombra oscura que cubría casi la mitad del brazo, desde el hombro hasta el codo.

―¿Te duele? —su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

―Ya no tanto ―murmuró Harry, desviando la mirada―. Cuando la maldición impactó ahí, dolía más. ― Hermione frunció los labios, y endureció la expresión. Harry, que conocía ese gesto de memoria, se adelantó a las lágrimas―. No, no es nada, Hermione, de verdad… No llores…

―¿No es nada? ¿Sabes lo que es esto, verdad? ―Harry se removió incómodo, esquivando su mirada. Hermione seguía con la mano suspendida a centímetros de su piel, desprendiendo un débil calor que lo reconfortaba. Ambos estaban sentados en medio de los terrenos del castillo, bajo el sol que se iba ocultando tras los árboles del bosque prohibido. Hermione sujetó su rostro con las manos, obligándolo a mirarlo―. Es una cicatriz que me recordará por siempre lo cerca que estuve de perderte ―murmuró en voz muy baja, antes de acercarse a su rostro.

Sus labios se rozaron. Ambos se detuvieron a centímetros del rostro del otro, con los ojos entreabiertos, mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. En sus cabezas se proyectó la misma imagen, la misma cabellera pelirroja y llameante, pero ese no era momento para darle pie al sentido común o para escuchar los gritos de la consciencia.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, volviendo a tocar los labios de Hermione con los suyos. Un jadeo de emoción hizo vibrar su cuerpo, y se inclinó un poco más contra ella. Hermione se recostó en el césped, sin separarse ni un centímetro de los labios que la besaban como nunca nadie antes la había besado.

Harry dejó sus manos se deslizaran hacia abajo por la cintura de la chica, mientras sus labios se movían rítmicamente, atrapando los de ella en movimientos enérgicos. Luego de eternos segundos y respirando agitadamente, Harry separó su rostro del de Hermione, y la miró.

―Te quiero, Harry ―susurró la chica con un hilo de voz.

―Yo también te quiero, Hermione ―confesó en voz baja Harry, y se inclinó para volverla a besar. La manga que cubría su brazo cayó tapando la cicatriz que en ese momento, como ambos comprendieron, pasaría a ser el recuerdo de algo que ya había terminado.


End file.
